Good Morning
by Gravity Always Wins
Summary: Set in the past (or future?). Nick and Jess are together. They wake up one morning. Smut happens. Not much else other than smut happens, actually. Well... Eggos, I guess.
Jess woke slowly, risen by the sunlight that peaked its way around the corners of the tattered shade covering Nick's window. Breathing in deeply, she turned her head to her right to find Nick still sleeping. He lay on his back, arms at his side, snoring slightly. Jess smirked to herself. He looked positively knocked out, and after last night, she knew exactly why. She chuckled to herself, and rolled to her side, away from Nick, to try to get some more sleep.

As she turned, she felt her stomach gurgle, drawing attention to the inevitable: she woke up with quite the appetite. Again, she smiled to herself. It wasn't any wonder. She sighed, realizing she was unlikely to get any sleep until she ate something. She softly slipped out of the bed, bare feet striking the cold floor. She tip toed to Nick's desk and plucked his light blue flannel from the back of the chair. She pushed her arms through the warm fabric and buttoned up. She positively swum in the large shirt, but she felt it best to cover up her nakedness lest one of their roommates be up. She quietly cracked the door, stepped out, and closed it behind her.

Ten minutes later, she cracked the door back open, and silently slipped back in. She balanced a large plate of Eggo Waffles in her left hand as she clicked the door shut with her right. She slowly approached the bed and stared down at Nick.

"Nick," she whispered. "Are you up?"

Silence.

She plucked a waffle off the plate and took a bite. She chewed slowly, again observing Nick.

"Nick, you sure you aren't hungry?" she asked again, taking another bite.

Nick said nothing, but stirred slightly in the bed. He stretched his arms slightly and kicked his right leg out towards the spot Jess previously occupied. Jess about choked on her Eggo as the sheets slipped to the side, exposing Nick's naked penis. She swallowed hard, not bothering to finish chewing.

She looked down at the waffles, and back down at Nick's member. He must've been having some kind of dream because, while not at full attention, he was still partially erect. Jess blinked and smiled to herself. She tiptoed the plate of waffles over to Nick's desk and set it down. She took one final bite and turned back to Nick. She chewed quickly as to make room. She suddenly had a different kind of hunger. There was something else she now needed in her mouth.

She moved around to her side of the bed and began to tug the sheet softly. Mere seconds later and the sheet was on the floor, leaving Nick's completely naked body exposed. Jess' hands made their way instinctively to her collarbones where they began to softly caress her skin, causing instant goosebumps. She caught herself and smiled before thoughtfully pulling her hair off her shoulders. She slipped a rubber tie off her wrist and gathered her mane into a messy pony tail. She expected Nick to wake up at a some point, and she knew that, among other things, his favorite thing to look at when she was going down on him was her eyes.

She unbuttoned the flannel as she stood with her legs against the edge of the bed. Unhooking the last button, she opened the shirt, but left it to hand over her shoulders. She lifted her left leg carefully, putting her knee on the bed to Nick's right. Her right knee followed as er eyes took him in. She felt herself getting aroused, even as she measured him up. She pulled her knees closer to Nick, perpendicular to his sleeping body, and lowered her chest down to meet them. Her eyes looked up at Nick's sleepin face. It was time.

She grasped him carefully with her right hand, giving him a few soft tugs. He didn't rouse. She lifted him at 90 degrees and realized she did have a little work to do. Nick was 8 inches when fully aroused, but he was only about 5 at this moment. She moistened her lips before opening her mouth and licking the base of his head softly. His response was subtle, but immediate. Encouraged, she took his entire head between her lips and closed them around it. She swirled her tongue around the tip a few times and felt him grow inside of her.

He groaned softly and shifted slightly in his place. Jess in turn shifted her body weight from her knees to her left hip and elbow, allowing her a better angle to his cock, which was growing by the lick. She opened her jaw wider, never removing him from her mouth. She took him in about halfway, bobbing her head up and down his shaft, breathing slowly. He didn't wake.

After a few moments, she lowered herself completely to her side. She gently rested her head on Nick's abdomen as she pressed her bare feet together, curling her toes. She slowly took him in as far as she could. She kept him deep in her mouth, massaging him gently with her tongue. With no small sense of pride, she savored the taste of him. His skin warm and salty, and with what she knew to be traces of her own flavor left over from last night. A low moan started building in her gut. She let the moan build into as soft hum, using it to her advantage. As she let the vibrations in her cheeks do their magic, she unknowingly took her right breast in right hand, and slowly caressed her nipples. As the moisture in her mouth built up, so did the moisture between her legs. Her breathing became uneven as Nick slept on.

Jess moved herself slightly up his shaft, allowing more maneuverability around cock. She never let him entirely out of her mouth, just enough that she could move her tongue around and around his tip. She also took the opportunity to again shift her weight to where she was almost completely on her back. Careful to not let Nick's not throbbing member escape her grasp, her hands went to her hips. She slipped her white panties down her pale thighs to her knees.

Her right hand found her wet center, and began stroking with intent. Her breathing became more intense as she brought herself up to speed. Her own moaning became louder as her pleasure escalated. She found herself getting carried away, bringing herself too close. Her back would arch, her toes pushing into the bed, raising her hips off the bed, moving her center to meet her fingers. More than once, she almost lost Nick completely, only able to hold on by the inside of her cheek. Her left hand would gently find his balls and envelop them softly as she gathered him back in her mouth.

She repeated her efforts. Swirling Nick in her mouth, teasing herself to the brink. She dared to bring herself even closer the next time, thinking she knew her limits. But she got a little too close. As she begged off her own inducement, Nick slipped from her cheek. She over corrected, taking him into the center of her mouth, ever so slightly using her teeth to keep from losing him. She ceased her own goal entirely and eased him back in, wondering how on earth he wasn't awake.

Her answer came quickly as Nick's large right hand moved across her chest, roughly pulling her left breast into her right, creating instant cleavage. Her surprise didn't blind herself to the fact that Nick's hardness had increased, his conscious awareness of her body bringing him to his fullest attention. His fingers focused on her left nipple, rolling the sensitive pink areola firmly but gently between his fingers. Jess calmed herself and guided him back into her mouth with her left hand.

"My God, Jess," Nick whispered. "I love you so much."

His hand immediately moved down her flat stomach and found her wet center. Within seconds, he found the beat, and was stroking her nearly as well as she could stroke herself. With her hands free, Jess was able to balance herself better. Her right hand wedged under his body to hold them both steady. Her left hand fondled Nick as her mouth lathered him closer and closer and closer. She felt the first spurts of his seed and she closed her mouth tightly around him. He then surged, spilling his salty gift into her, burst after burst. She breathed heavily through her nose, catching her breath. She swallowed hard, sucking him clean in the process. She bobbed up and down a few more times for good measure.

Mere seconds later, she again felt her toes extend, lifting her hips upward as Nick brought her to her own edge. She let him fall from her mouth as she quickly turned her head to face him. His left hand caressed her cheek as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Omigod, omigod, omigod.." she exhaled as ecstasy washed over her. She convulsed around his fingers as he smiled devilishly at her. He slowed his stroke, easing her back down as hips collapsed back to the bed exhausted. She shyly brought her hands to her face as she chuckled.

"Good freaking morning."

"I'll say," he answered, still easing her down.

Jess turned to her right side, closing her thighs around Nick's hand as she did so.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nick said, stroking her hair.

"What? What do you mean?"

"We're not done yet."

"What do you mean we're not…"

Before she could finish, Nick had slipped out from under her and was standing at the side of the bed.

"Do you trust me?"

Jess smiled. "You know I do."

Nick returned the smile, and before she knew it, he was crouched at the edge of the bed. In a single movement, he snatched her panties from her knees and flung her legs over his shoulders.

"Oh my," Jess cried as Nick dove in.

Her arms went to her breasts, slowly massaging them together, apart, together, apart. It didn't last long, however. Her first orgasm already being reached, it wasn't going to take long for her second. Her hands quickly went to her sides and formed fists, frantically clutching at the sheets.

Nick found her spot quickly, and was relentless. Gentle but unyielding, his tongue worked her spot. Before long, Jess found herself in tears, her body shaking uncontrollably. But Nick did not stop.

Instead, he tightened his arms around her waist, and raised her lower half up as he stood. Jess' arms fell back as Nick held her nearly upside down, what little weight he wasn't bearing resting on her neck and shoulders. Her arms fumbled to brace herself a little more even as Nick made the task more difficult as he continued his task. She felt the shakes increase, waves of the most intense pleasure she'd ever experience rocking her body. Jess could no longer feel her legs. She looked up to see they were, indeed, still slung limply over Nick's shoulders. Jess felt the tears streak the corners of her eyes as her breathing approached hyperventilation, he trim belly heaving in and out as her bare breasts sunk back into her, dangerously close to her own face.

Just when Jess thought she had no more to give, that she felt she was destined to black out completely, one last, giant orgamsm shook her body to life, an unbridled scream escaping her numb lips.

Nick slowed. And slowed. And slowed. He gently lowered her legs so that they hung off the edge of the bed and collapsed beside her. He flung his exhausted arm over her naked torso, and brought her in close. Jess came willingly, somehow finding the energy to fling her still compromised left leg over him.

"We… we should do that more often" Nick panted.

"I… I'm not sure that I can," Jess gasped.

She nuzzled closer into his neck. Their breathing slowed, and Nick was just on the verge of sleep when he heard Jess once more.

"... but I can certainly try…"


End file.
